


【DV】【PWP】勇者与魔王

by JingMoDeKaiShui



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M, Top Dante, bottom urizen, bottom vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingMoDeKaiShui/pseuds/JingMoDeKaiShui
Summary: 勇者和魔王在树里打架
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【DV】【PWP】勇者与魔王

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuigenwoshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/gifts).



> 写给宝贝shui老师 @shuigenwoshu 的pwp，
> 
> 题文无关，杜撰生理学，有操u猫猫的情节，cuntboy提及，哥哥双性设定注意避雷
> 
> 在关爱和催促下，终于在中秋节赶完了，香度有限，也算个月饼，祝宝贝中秋快乐，也祝其他老师们双节愉快，多多产粮，中秋就该配上黄黄的圆圆的东西

从人与魔的交界处，自魔界深不见底的黑暗里，长出了一棵生命之树。树干仅有手腕粗细的小树，撕裂了封印两千年的结界。那力量何等强大，属于传奇的魔剑士斯巴达的力量，也无法阻止它生长。它同任何一棵植物一样，渴望阳光，渴望养分，直到结出果实，直到枯萎凋落。

树已死去，庞大的尸体孕育出新的恶魔之王。

无名的帝王坐在祂巨大无朋，鲜血灌溉的宝座上。和故事有所不同，祂坐在这里，既不守护领土，也不征战他方。仿佛与王位共同死去了一般，只是静静地坐着，身躯上那些巨大的，贪婪的明黄巨瞳也僵静不动——直到王宫里迎来了那位不速之客。

“Dan……te”

“啊哈，老哥。坐在那里坐得屁股痛了吗？”但丁孤身一人，第四次踏入这鬼地方。从人界到这儿可得跑很长一段路，诚然，直接飞过来能省不少时间，但他不缺时间，而且，

“唔，看上去另一半你还没到，真是有够慢啊。”但丁停在一个不近不远的距离。虽然它看起来已经可以称得上乖巧了，完全没有最初见面时那十足的恶魔派头，可但丁一点也不想过去。离得那么远，他也能看见对方身上数十只巨瞳全部转向自己，随着角度变换，瞳孔不时跳动，虹膜边深浅不一的色素斑块好似在发光，它们好像恨不得全部贴到自己身上而不是呆在魔王身上。

我可没地方贴那么多眼睛，他想，更重要的是，现在也不是打架的好时候。

“Dante，”魔王又开口了，“过...来...”

“别了，老哥。V……”在知道他们都是维吉尔之后，再分开称呼魔王和人类让恶魔猎人有些别扭，他停顿一下，继续说：“马上就来了，我们就安安静静待着，不吵架，不打架”，说着他掏出一朵红玫瑰，朝尤里森脚下掷去。相信他，这虽然是他平时挑衅恶魔的动作，这会却绝对是单纯在示好！“如果你不想我呆在你的客厅里，那我就出去咯。”

“不……”尤里森的声音极度低沉缓慢，吐字充斥着怪物般的喉音，然而一想到这是自己的哥哥，至少是兄弟的一部分，但丁就觉得非常有趣。祂说不，是在否定什么？

魔王从他的王座上起身，随着他的动作，躯体与树连接的部分泛起阵阵涟漪，“我…需…要…力…量…”听到这低沉的咆哮，恶魔猎人甚至咧开嘴笑起来，魔王的手瞬间冲向但丁，祂不留余力的攻击即使领主恶魔也无法招架，然而当尤里森张开手掌，却发现那里空无一物。

“我是你的力量啊，老哥~”但丁已经站在尤里森耳旁，他轻轻笑起来，把另一朵玫瑰扎进了近在咫尺的深蓝血管之中，离体的魔力触碰到同源的力量，花茎飞快染蓝，当魔王愤怒地挥拳砸向自己肩膀时，玫瑰的最后一片花瓣也变成妖异的蓝色。

“嘭！”这次恶魔猎人不再躲避，红光在接触面炸开，尤里森被冲击扰乱了身形，当黄色的魔瞳再次锁定猎物之时，那红色白发的家伙再次距离祂十米之外。

但丁撩了撩大衣下摆，冲魔王抛去飞吻，“还满意我的力量吗，哥哥？”

尤里森喘息两口，很难说是因为刚才的交手还是祂真的会生气。祂往前踏出一步，但丁挑起眉，为什么维吉尔的恶魔面和他本人一样如此顽固？他已经打算召唤但丁剑，让尤里森老老实实坐回去，却被魔王的下一个动作惊掉了下巴。

那头全身蓝色，满口獠牙，附满眼瞳的恶魔，跪了下来。肩甲上最为曜目的魔瞳视线终于从但丁身上移开，它们和魔王本人一起，看向了某个地方。

尤里森盯着自己腹部下方的位置，祂很犹豫，没人知道魔王在想什么，但祂一定在想些什么，不是完全出于本能，而是另有目的。很快，那巨大的，锋利无匹的双爪顺势下探，腹部六双魔瞳跟随手的动作，静静注视那双手打开了主人胯部的硬甲，一根几乎快要和恶魔猎人身高等长的蓝色阴茎从指爪与甲缘的缝隙间探出了头，它太大了，以至于完全可以看清茎体上的每一个细节。那东西和浑身带刺的魔王完全不一样，柔软，湿淋淋，修长而轻轻往上弯曲。魔王的骇人利爪仿佛下一秒就能将其一刀两断。

但丁整个人愣在原地，完全丧失反应。尤里森继续着祂的动作，手指缓慢摩擦着阴茎，从顶部流下许多液体，不是透明的，而是纯粹的，浓郁的蓝色，液体粘稠异常，滴到地面如同雨入水滴，本该枯死的树木飞快将其吸收，在魔王的身下泛起蓝色波澜。

魔性的记忆混乱且稀少，并不熟悉这种行为的含义。但祂毫无疑问从中获得了难以抵御的刺激。沉重的呼吸声随着魔王淫亵的动作渐渐加重，那种莫名的快感却加速了魔力流失。手指在头部狠狠摩擦一下，尤里森颤抖起来，魔力因为刺激忽然波动，震颤传至身前，再回拢就裹挟了另一种强大的力量，从蓝色的皮肤，黄色的眼瞳渗进身体，祂发出难耐的呻吟，被血脉共鸣完全征服，竟然俯下身体，前胸和侧脸紧紧压在地面上，高大的上身正好抹平了仅剩的距离。五双眼睛慢慢往上翻，从恶魔猎人近在咫尺的靴子，被撑起的裤子，到对方钢蓝色的眼睛，再次吐出那两个音节：“Dan……te……”

恶魔之王在祂的王座下跪趴在地，像头不知廉耻的母兽，冲没有自己膝盖高的小小人类求欢，这件事恐怕能葬送魔界千年来带给人间的一切恐惧。但是，失去一半灵魂的尤里森确实毫无羞耻之心。祂现在只想要那份唾手可得的力量，如果用战斗无法得到，那就用本能中的另一种方法，魔王甚至伸出舌头想要舔弄眼前粘上恶魔血肉的靴子，被但丁毫不留情地躲开了。不过这次他既没有瞬移也没有反击。只是跳到一个更近的位置，手碰上了魔王的脸颊。他知道对方十只眼睛都在看自己老二，不需要用手确认，但丁知道自己硬成什么样子。老天，维吉尔什么时候做过这种事，光是看那条蓝色阴茎滴水，也许说滴魔力更合适，他就快硬到爆炸。尤里森对亲密的抚摸非常不满，恶魔凶恶的本能差点让祂再次下手抓对方，还好最后被寥寥无几的克制力阻止，祂放松双腿，侧起躯干，让阴茎冲着但丁的方向，利爪不停在性器上滑动，巨大的黏腻水声几乎要在大厅里造出回音。但丁呼出一口气，亲了亲尤里森被尖牙和橙色眼球装饰的脸，那张脸和维吉尔几乎一模一样，仔细看地话，橙黄眼珠就像额头的配饰，尖牙又白又整齐，可爱极了。

“老哥，你大得像头霸王龙，这样我可没法操你。”他的手朝裤子纽扣伸去，说着似乎想到什么，忍不住笑了起来，“嗯，没法给你力量。”

新的恶魔之王维吉尔，或者说他的另一半灵魂，现在对外自称为“V”，并没有无聊到在赶往魔树的中途思考胞弟在做什么，也许其实有过，但无论如何，绝对不包括眼前的这种情况。他总算知道为什么半分钟之前格里芬和暗影死活都不肯再出来，穿过恶魔之门，尤里森没有乖乖坐在椅子上，但丁也没有老实地等他。喷涌着火焰般魔力的长角恶魔，和另一半，不知怎么变得像个普通人一样大的自己，就在大厅枯槁的地面，两个恶魔彼此纠缠，连现场多了一个人也没有察觉。他的视力不如力量完整时好，脾气倒是好得多，此刻也不免感觉脑门青筋暴跳。V停在入口，手杖在地面敲两下，发出清脆的声响。沉浸在交媾快感中的恶魔终于注意到此处还有别人，但丁转过头，看到V之后兴奋上扬的肉翅立刻缩了回去，他似乎想从尤里森身体中退出，然而刚有动作，尤里森立刻收紧了环住对方的四肢。或许魔人化会丧失道德？V啧了一声，但丁一经挽留，马上放弃了分开。祂抱住尤里森，四翅展开，箭一般猛冲过来，又克制地飞降在V身前。“维吉”那头红色恶魔低声呼唤。

这还是维吉尔第一次听到真魔人化状态下兄弟的声音，和尤里森如出一辙，一点也不像人类。虽然听上去和平时有很多相似的地方，但是，恶魔的声音包含着地狱的信息，层叠着重重恶意。没有力量，V无法克制住身体的战栗，他皱起眉，悄悄交叠起双腿，使劲压迫了一下大腿内侧的肌肉，走过去站在魔王身后，手往下滑到两个人交合的地方，那儿全是液体，环状肌包裹着那根他非常悉的恶魔鸡巴，摸起来虽然没有人类皮肤柔软，但是收缩十分有力。V把手指在尤里森股逢中滑动几下，顺着弟弟的阴茎用力顶了进去。肠道温度很高，把黏膜撑得紧绷的阴茎更是热到发烫，感觉就像冬季把手伸进热水里一样，刺激顺着神经传递，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。两头恶魔也受到刺激，尤里森仰头呻吟：“更多……”

“更多？”V冷哼，他确实固执追寻力量，但是他非常怀疑，尤里森现在还记得力量这回事？或者自己和但丁上床的时候也会忘记一切，为了那点可怜的神经刺激摇尾乞怜。剥离掉人性的尤里森，没有记忆，没有感情，该死的但丁还是能把自己抓在手中。V愤恨咬牙，只是性刺激而已，我自己当然也能满足自己。他贴向尤里森，一只手在肠道中摸索，另一只手从肩上绕过去，掐住了恶魔面的脖子。人类的手如此虚弱，即使用尽全力，也只能按下一个浅浅的印子，而他从小擅长捣乱的弟弟也在这时候摸上了人类柔软光滑的侧腰。

“维吉……舒服吗？”但丁的爪子甚至不需要特意用力，它就像回家一样自然，钻进大衣，再从胯骨往下滑，皮带被坚硬的手爪撑得变形，紧紧勒在V的骨盆翼上。疼，但是……真的很舒服，他感觉到腿间又开始流水，一股股往外冒，裤子随着恶魔的动作不停摩擦腿根，触感好滑。该死的，他想要——想要某个东西。

“你需要…力量。”恶魔不寻常的体温烧得V头昏脑涨，不知不觉间，人性已经开始扭动腰臀，渴望腿间的手再深入一点儿，尤里森就是选在这时候说话。诗人扣住魔王颈骨的手早就失去力气，他只能揽住尤里森强壮的脖子，才能勉强不滑倒在地，更别提要听清魔王低沉缓慢的声音了，“你说……什么？”V靠着尤里森，手指已经无法再主动戳动，热切的肠道却不放过加入的美味，随着呼吸缓慢收缩。“我……”他还想再问，被冷落许久的但丁却突然发难，游移在腿侧的手猛然收紧，五根生长着尖爪的手指完全包裹V的大腿，鳞片蹭过内侧被体液染湿的皮肤，割破裤子，牢牢掐陷皮肤和脂肪，连根部的筋腱都被捏到变形，埋在尤里森体内的巨大性器也冲撞起来，湿滑的东西蹭过指节，摩擦仿佛透过手指刷向了心脏，V毫无准备，惊叫出声，下身也喷出水流，全部从缝隙里涌到了但丁手上。

不止是他可恶的弟弟，恶魔们简直串通一气，尤里森的头竟然也同时拧到身后，在人类张嘴的那一刻，祂被尖牙分裂到颊侧的嘴完全张开，血盆大口冲着人类脆弱的脖子，一口咬了下去。

剧痛，令人安心的磅礴的力量，还有——人类难以承受的快感，随着这恐怖的撕咬冲进V的体内。他感到身体在发涨，所有感官都被放大，剧烈的波涛在头脑中涤荡数次，实际上只过去不到一秒，白发的魔王回来了。

眼前再次出现正常景色的时候，他弟弟的鼻子正抵着自己的鼻尖，是柔软，颜色健康的人类鼻子，“你好呀，维吉”但丁冲他眨了眨眼。

“走开，但丁！”维吉尔愣神之后下意识想挣脱，然而手刚撑住对方英俊的脸，就发现自己和对方正连在一起。他一时没有缓过气，没能使上劲差点跌下去，被但丁捞住再次摁了回去，无法忽视的阴茎在肠道里滑动，完美顶过敏感点，逼出魔王一声呻吟。

“不舒服吗，你刚才还爽得要死。”但丁揽住他，往后仰倒下去。该死，但丁！维吉尔被压着屁股带到地上，冲击力让阴茎插到非常深的位置，他撑着但丁的胸口，还没蹦出任何能骂人不形于字的词，就被顶到干呕起来。

“好痛啊，维吉尔，我摔得好痛。”当肉垫的那个张嘴呻吟，阴茎倒是很不客气地又变粗一圈。维吉尔一巴掌扇上去，没用多少力气，但足够让人闭嘴。他扇完人，闭上眼睛扬起脖子，快感来得太突然了，尤里森的记忆和V的融合到一处，于是维吉尔知道了自己是怎么躺在地上，用漂亮的阴茎和舌头勾引弟弟来操自己。他曾经用两个月的时间习惯了只有一种器官的身体，算上沉睡的数年，维吉尔已经很久没有靠前面获得过快感了。他忍不住反弓腰部，好让底端能更充分地压在但丁身上。“动一动”，魔王仍然闭着眼睛，嘴唇开阖着命令兄弟。

老天，但丁躺在地上，眼睛完全无法从被操干的兄弟身上移开，对方弧度优美的颈项，精致的喉结…他早就想动了，但是得了便宜一定要乖一点，直到等到允许，才慢慢开始进出，手也不客气地摸上被欲望染成艳红色的乳头。“舒服吗？”他感受着肉粒如何从柔软变得硬挺，很想坐起身亲一口，又舍不得哥哥下身同样泛红，被爱液染到反光的阴茎。他看得出维吉尔肯定很想整个压到自己身上，修长漂亮的柱身随着节奏上下摇动，龟头分泌出的液体不时滴到但丁白色的阴毛间，把毛发打湿了一片。

“你已经问了三遍了”魔王不紧不慢，看起来十分享受，但丁别的地方可能讨人嫌，胯下的东西却没什么可以让人不满，每次进出都能压上前列腺，他摆着臀迎合，快感不疾不徐，恰到好处。“对自己这么没信心吗，弟弟？”维吉尔半睁开眼，暼向但丁，这漂亮的胸肌，他心想，这不是嫉妒，而是从审美上进行客观评价。

但丁撇撇嘴，任由自己的胸肌被捏到变形，分别多年，第一次做爱虽然天时地利不太美妙，至少他可以顺从点，弥补一点不足。

他心里默念着服务精神，伸手想去握那根吐水的性器，却被打开了。“别碰”魔王又命令。好吧，不碰。可是肠道虽然柔软紧致，这种慢节奏的摩擦却只算隔靴搔痒。但丁放弃语言劝说，握住维吉尔岔开的大腿，在会阴和腿根来回抚摸。“你出了好多水，沾得我满手都是。”

“闭嘴”

恶魔猎人有点生气了，高傲的训犬师忘记了，他养的是一匹狼，如果因为疏忽忘记给骨头和奖励，这头狼可不会做一条乖狗狗。但丁猛地坐起来，把维吉尔挤在胸腹和大腿中间，腹肌因为收缩而变得完全紧绷，性器狠狠压在上面，逼出了一阵呻吟。大概是因为太舒服，维吉尔干脆把头搭到弟弟肩上，长头发毛茸茸的非常舒适。然而正因此，他没看到但丁的眼神，红色的恶魔在眼里燃烧。

但丁慢慢揉按腿间的嫩肉，然后突然，他的手指挤了进去，在阴茎根部不是双囊，而是两半肥嫩的肉瓣，但丁一只手狠狠压上顶端硬胀的肉粒，另一只手顺着缝隙滑进了哥哥隐秘的另一个穴道。维吉尔睁大眼睛，过量的快感让他的呼吸都停止了，他的私处颤抖起来，立刻想抽身离开。但丁料到他的反应，手甚至没有抽开，鸡巴也牢牢插在后穴里，仅靠着手臂和腿，把维吉尔整个压倒在地，姿势改变让魔王瞬间警觉，“但丁！”他怒斥，却发现恶魔猎人盯着猎物的表情。“好好享受一下吧，哥哥。”但丁卡在魔王大腿中间，他笑起来，胯部后退，再重重顶进去！“啊！”魔王太久没感受过如此强烈的刺激，尽管都是顶弄前列腺，这一下却又快又重，挤压前列腺，还顶到了膀胱，剧烈的快感让他眼前一白，无法控制地射了出来。

“唔，有这么爽吗，都没碰前面呢，维吉，你真是敏感得要命。”但丁撞这一下只是开头，他抽出抚弄阴蒂的手，掐住魔王的腰，开始快速顶弄。手上全是蜜液，滑得快要抓不住。他只能更用力地掐紧，手指在皮肤上留下痕迹，又马上被修复消失。维吉尔刚射，脑袋发昏，一时间只注意到阴茎随着过量的快感阵阵难受，他叫但丁停下，让他慢点，说话都像是呻吟。但丁兴奋得像发情的野兽，高潮后抽搐的穴道也不能让他慢哪怕半分，他操得更加用力，手指也趁哥哥分心的功夫在前穴中旋转按揉。但丁没和其他人上过床，但是当维吉尔是V的时候，他的雌穴绝对和现在完全不同，柔软的内壁和外阴一样，鼓鼓囊囊地膨出，只要多按揉几圈，那种触感就更加明显。起先为了不被注意到，他还只是轻轻揉弄，但他很快注意到被挤在二人肚皮间的可怜阴茎再次勃起了，于是在紧窄前穴中的两根手指开始用力，“维吉，你知道自己的身体构造是怎么回事吗？”他喘着粗气，已经很难抓稳对方，只能把维吉尔的大腿架在肩上，用手臂扣住他，每次被顶出去，又被飞快拖回来。维吉尔几乎说不出完整的话来，他能感觉到前面也被塞进了什么东西，可是下体酸胀发痒的快感全部连成一片，根本分不清哪儿发生了什么。

仿佛是真的想让对方好好思考，但丁终于放慢了速度，只是每次都完全抽出，再重重插回去，龟头可以从肛口一直碾磨到结肠，他的性器太长了，塞得维吉尔肚子鼓胀。“你射出来的东西是白的，像牛奶一样，”但丁缓慢抽插，半魔离奇的韧性让他可以同时弯下腰去亲哥哥沾上精液的胸膛，“是精液。真奇怪啊，阴茎下面只有一道可爱的肉缝，是哪里流出来的精液呢？”但丁说着，使劲在柔嫩鼓胀的阴道中顶压，维吉尔因为他的动作大声尖叫，眼泪不受控制的往外流，他疯狂抓挠着弟弟的背，大腿用力挤压，绞住腿下的脖子，脊椎在重压下发出不堪重负的咯吱声，血流和氧气几乎都被阻断，但丁的眼球中冒出血丝，鳞片的红光开始在脸上闪耀。他顶到最深处，把维吉尔死死压在身下，终于松开了钳住魔王的左手，只用体重控制快要被折叠在一起的魔王，空出来的手再次摸到肉缝中被淫水浸透的蜜豆，在包裹住最敏感部分的皮和器官底部之间，竟然有一点小小的缝隙，这缝隙非常小，手指似乎绝不可能挤进去，然而恶魔猎人模仿着性交的动作，反复试探，每次都能挤进更多一点，“小穴外面就是阴囊吧？”他说着，又挤压了一下，维吉尔硬挺的性器流出一点白浊的液体，“这样温度过高，还能生出孩子吗？哥，你怎么生的尼禄？”

“你…给我…闭嘴”维吉尔的大脑都快烧起来了，然而斯巴达长子的尊严不容许他用沉默迎合弟弟的戏弄。可是身体在令人牙冠发酸的刺激之下早已背叛意志，他说得对，自己的性器官构造确实……如此，所以但丁每在里面顶弄一下，发红的马眼中就会迎合地挤出一点精液。

“不过真的好浅，还那么窄，连我的手指都吞不下，不然我一定会用你最喜欢的肉棒，好好给你按摩一下。”但丁贴在魔王耳边温柔地说，手却使劲插到了最里面，如他所言，食指和中指就完全填满了前穴，指尖撞上肉穴尽头，还有一半指节露在外面。这一下仿佛整个腹腔都被拉伸，体内紧贴肉穴的男性器官也被拉扯，剧烈的快感冲上头顶，有什么东西从体内酸痛到体外，长子极速喘息三次，阴茎射出淡色水柱，甚至喷溅到了两人下颌上，但丁还不放过他，尽管被肠肉绞得眼冒金星，还要趁着高潮干完所有事情。他的左手手指完全挤进了阴蒂下的腔隙里，当维吉尔觉得已经不可能还有更多的时候，他的弟弟总是要告诉他，还有更多。“男性的阴茎……和女性的阴蒂”但丁几乎是咬牙切齿，要用上十二分自制力才能在后穴强烈的收缩中忍住不射，“是同一个器官发育……”他凭借遥远的记忆往里扣弄，果然摸到了隔着一层膜的几根柱体，“我后来有好好研究过噢，维吉——”，“海绵体有三根，中间包围着尿道”，他在柱体中间慢慢磨蹭，真的成功把其中一边挤偏，然而缝隙那么窄，绝不可能让手指通过，“你这里……”但丁抽出插在阴道中的右手，从腰下揽住哥哥，轻轻亲吻对方止不住颤抖的嘴唇，舔舐那些因为发抖而不停磕碰的洁白牙齿。他也很难流畅地说话了，就剩下最后几毫米距离，这点问题难不到半魔，一朵非常非常幼小的玫瑰从但丁的指尖生长，它只有几毫米大，发着红光，在谁也看不到的，维吉尔的体内照亮同样红色的粘膜，柔嫩的花瓣渐渐变大，它生长，挤压，触碰到伸处最隐秘的管道，然后不容置疑地，温柔地填满每一寸缝隙，把尿道压在角落里，压得没有丝毫通过液体的余地。维吉尔完全缩在了但丁怀里，体液从眼睛，从鼻腔，从嘴角滑落，他看不到东西，听不见声音，拥有着强大的力量，此时却完全交托于他的兄弟。“全部都给我，好吗？我也会把全部东西都交给你。”但丁悄悄说，“我爱你。”花朵忽然收束，手指从强行扩张的体内抽出来。他抱住自己的哥哥，几乎要把骨骼压断，两个人的心脏贴得如此紧密，好像从来没有分开过一样。


End file.
